The Dark has Arrived (HIATUS)
by The Storytelling Wraith
Summary: Think about it. What would happen if Hell took his place on Earth? Join Raven in her rollercoaster of a life. But what's this? Someone new has arrived at the tower. A dark presence could be felt that day. Rated M for violence and sexual behavior.
1. Darkness

**Boom! Double whammy! Second fanfic! Actually this one came before my Young Justice one. It comes from a time when I didn't utilize to the fullest. So some sort of upgrading was in order. Nonetheless I hope you readers will like it. As always, feedback and critism is widely accepted. Have a great day!  
Disclaimer: I, The Storytelling Wraith, do not own any pre-existing characters that are present in this fanfic. So please don't sue me..**

* * *

One day, at the Teen Titans headquarters, stood another teen, willing to join them. "This must be it then." he said. He looked up. The giant building was in form of T. 'Seems excessive with only five members.' he thought. Nonetheless, he pushed, what he assumed to be a doorbell. A horn was heard.

"Cyborg! I told you NOT, to replace the doorbell!" someone yelled.  
"Just get the damn door, Robin!" a second voice yelled. Instead of the door opening, a computerscreen appeared.  
"Good morning stranger, state your business." the boy wonder asked.  
"I can come inside and tell you." he answered knowing what he could do.  
"Oh yes, sure you may enter our establishment." a girl said, who had suddenly entered the screen. She pushed a button and the door opened. He smirked, then swept in with his dark veil trailing behind him.  
"I don't think you'd get far." someone said, hiding in the shadows.  
"You must be Raven." he said and turned around to see the hooded girl.  
"Yeah. Can we get it over with, so I can get back to my books." she said in her usual monotone voice.  
"Fair enough." He held out his hands, as if he was gonna be cuffed. "Take me to the others."

"I want to join you." Raven had done as he had asked and took him to the rest of the titans.  
"You wanna join us? We don't even know who you are." the green Beast Boy said.  
"You could find out. In due time of course." he said as politely as he was able to. Living under the radar has its effects.  
"I don't think we can trust you. As Beast Boy said, we have no idea who you are." Robin said.  
"I do." the cloaked Raven said. "I don't know his name, but I do know that he could be of some help."  
"Well, it's not a surprise that you of all people know of me. My name is Hades, Son of the rider known as Death." he said in a calm manner. Everyones jaw dropped.  
"Wait. Your father is called Death, as in that he is one of the riders of the apocalypse?!" Cyborg asked with even more anxiety than before.  
"He is now. Before that he was Hades, even further back he was just an ordinary man. I'm his spawn. Created of nothing but death. I swear I won't cause any, I just think that I'd fit in more here." He paused. "Details will follow, if you let me join."  
"I think tha-" Robin was interrupted by Raven.  
"For some reason, I trust you Hades." she said. He bowed in response.  
"Thank you milady. Anyone else?" he asked.  
"Well if Raven finds you trustworthy, then I trust you too." the ever so cheerful Starfire said.  
"Good enough for me I guess, but it's up to you Robin." Beast Boy said. Robin took a moment to think about it. He then sighed.  
"One chance." he answered.  
"Wonderful. Let me show you your new room." Starfire said and grabbed him by the wrist.  
 _'WOAH. Okay then.'_

He had no problem settling in, as there were no shortage of rooms to choose from. Furnishing wouldn't be a problem either. He had his veil to fill it out. The first one to check it out was Raven. Before she knocked, Hades slipped out of the door cracks.  
"Hi Raven. Curious are we?" he asked. Raven had her hood on, so Hades couldn't see her slight blush.  
"No. Just here to see if you settled in okay." she answered, without studdering.  
"Come on in then. I'd be happy to show you." he said with his best smile. Raven was slightly suprised by his open, yet dark nature. He pushed a button and the door slided open. There was nothing to see but darkness.  
"Please, enter." he said. She slowly stepped into the black void.  
"There is nothing here." she said, being slightly dissapointed.  
"Oh it's there." he said and put his hand around her eyes. Her face blushed bright red.  
"You just have to look a little harder." he said with a voice so soft, it would make most pass out. He then removed his hands to reveal the truth. His room was not just darkness. It was actually similar to Raven's room. Dimly lit, a shelf with artifacts and books. In a corner was his bed and a tv on the left wall with a black leather couch and a small table in front of it. "What do you think?" he asked. Raven snapped back into reality.  
"It's okay." she said, not exactly knowing what to say.  
"Oh.." He was hoping for a little more. "Well it's something. Feels like home." he said with a smile and threw himself on to his bed. "Everything is made up of my veil. So I can add or take anything away if I want. Except for the tech. Can't do anything about that." he said and demonstrated by adding a small table by his bed.  
"So none of it is here?" she asked with curiosity.  
"Well. Technically I guess. But you can see it right?" he asked. She nodded lightly. "It's just darkness. If you don't want to see it, then you can't and it then it's not there. He knew quite well how to make sense of these kind of things. "What about you?" he asked. Her eyes widened a bit. "I would like to get to know you. Join me." he suggested and patted a spot next to him. She blushed even more.  
"Uhm sure. I guess." she said and moved towards the bed accept the invitation.  
"And why don't you take that hood off. It would make it more personal if I could actually see who I'm talking to." he said with a small laugh.  
"Sure." she said and took it off. Now it was Hades' turn to blush. Even though her skin was pale, almost gray, she still had stunning features, perfectly shown off by her short purple hair. Her eyes were an even darker purple. _'Wow..'_ he thought.  
When she said down, she blushed a bit as well. "Well. Where do I start?" she said.

They had spent most of the day chatting, sharing personal opinions and even feelings. Something that was rare with Raven. "Wow. Trigon seems like a real asshole to me." he said while laughing.  
"Yeah, he really is." Raven said also laughing a bit. This was one of the only times someone had got her going with her emotions, with no disasterous consequences. "It's nice actually talking to someone." she said. "This kind of thing doesn't happen to often."  
"Well, I do seem to have that kind of effect on people." he said and smiled.  
*BEEP BEEP*. Raven's T-communicator had started beeping.  
"Trouble?" he asked her.  
"Yeah." She pressed a button. Robin appeared on-screen.  
"There's trouble Raven. It's Jinx and her goons. She's trying to rob a jewelry store." he said.  
"We'll be there." Hades said. "I'll show you what I can do." Robin nodded and turned it off. "Let's get going then." he said and went for the door. Raven floated behind him and followed him outside.  
"How are you gonna get there?" she asked.  
He smirked and said, "I think I'll take the high way." He then slowly ascended and transformed into a giant black eagle. His red eyes glowed menacingly. He swooped up Raven and flew towards the city.

Seeing what had happened there, was a bit of a shocker. Surrounding the jewelry store were crumbling buildings. Hades appeared in front of Raven.  
"What a mess. Guess we have things to do. Brace yourself." he said and nosedived. He had flown before, so he had no problem flying so low. When they saw Jinx running, Hades flew ahead and turned as soon as he was in her way. Raven jumped off and he turned into a dire wolf. He howled and pounced her.  
"Gah! What the fuck?!" she yelled. His dark wolf form went down her arms to pin her. "Your a handsome wolfie aren't you?" she said seductively. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time to play. Mammoth! Get him!" she yelled. _'Mammoth?'_ His thought process was interrupted by Mammoth's giant fist, sending him flying through a brick wall.  
"So you're Mammoth?" He cracked his neck. "I get it." he said. His veil went through his hands, turning them into pure darkness. "Let's dance!" he roared and ran to Mammoth. Mammoth retaliated by trying to punch him in the face, but Hades dodged it and uppercutted him through two floors. He jumped up and hit him in the stomach, sending back to the streets. Mammoth's thick skin did little to help against Hades' strength.  
"Mammoth! We'll retreat for now!" Jinx was busy battling, or running from, the rest of the titans. Mammoth grunted and leapt to Jinx and picked her up. "See ya later wolfie." she said with a lustful smile. Mammoth then made a massive jump towards the city borders. Hades walked over to the others.  
"Well that was kinda weird. Robin, is this what they usually do?" he asked. He had a striking suspicion that this wasn't gonna be the last time they would see them.  
"No, it isn't. They're usually more and petty crime isn't really their thing." he answered with a thoughtful expression. He was also pussled by this unusual behavior. "Whatever it is they're up to, we will have to keep an eye out. Let's go home for now." And so they did.

AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION...

"Did you get what I asked?" asked a sinister voice.  
"We have the information. Just like you asked." Jinx answered. She was wimpering.  
"Good. It has begun."

AT THE TITANS TOWER...

 _'So this is what it's like to be a titan. Just like any teenager. Plus crime fighting.'_ Hades was laying on his couch, pondering over his first day. It was late in the evening, and he was bored. _'Guess I could check out the rest of the tower. Better than just lying here.'_ He swept out of the door and went exploring. The first room he came across was a gym. _'Nobody here.'_ There was a bench and a few weights. He stretched. "I have to start somewhere." he said out loud and began working out. The bench had almost all of the weights on it. _'Must be Cyborg.'_ he thought and took a couple of them off. An hour later he had sweated through his t-shirt, so he had taken it off. He was doing pushups when Raven entered the room.  
"Gah!" he collapsed on the floor. "Oh hi Raven. You startled me there." he said and got up, almost trembling.  
"Sorry." she said with pity. He stood up and walked over to her. His ripped body glistened in the light. Raven looked away, blushing profusely.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"N-no i-it's, uhm.." she stuttered. He looked down at his torso. He himself blushed slightly.  
"Oh, I'm uuh, so sorry. I'll just go take a bath. You uhm, wait here." he said and raced of to the showers. _'God dammit! How could I just stand there like an idiot. God!'_ he thought to himself. _'Well I can't do anything about it now I guess.'_

When he was done, he went back out to the door, to see Raven waiting. "I'm back." he said calmly. He had taken his time to think and cool off.  
"Great." she said, still having a slight blush.  
"So uhh, do you want to, ya know, uhm, watch a movie, or something?" he asked, being very nervous and unsure.  
"Oh. Uhm, s-sure. Why not?" she answered, just as nervously as him. "I'll have to get ready. See you later." she said and quickly ran off. 'Better get ready myself.' he thought. He then suddenly realised, he had no clue what she liked. He turned into a shadow and sped towards Starfire's room. When he got there, he slowed down. He could hear Raven.  
"Starfire?" she asked her.  
"Yes Raven?"  
"What is this feeling I have in my stomach?" Her nervous nature seemed out of place. "What does it feel like?" Starfire asked.  
"It's like excitement and warmth and, and.." she answered sporadically.  
"Calm down. I believe this might be you, uhm, what you call 'being in love'?" Hades' eyes widened. _'What?!'_ He could almost not believe it. Someone might actually like him. His heart filled with an overwhelming heat. _'I better get ready.'_ he thought and ran off, forgetting why he was there to begin with.


	2. Hot Love

**Alright then. It seems that Hades is gonna get more attention. This also comes from my times. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I, The Storytelling Wraith, do not own any pre-existing characters in this story.  
 _'insert text'_ = Thoughts  
 _"insert text" = Speech from/on another plane_  
**

* * *

(From Raven's perspective)  
"In love?!" she yelled, though she quickly covered her mouth, realizing it was out loud. "But.. No it can't be." She was puzzled. She had never felt real love for someone. Especially of the opposite sex.  
"Oh Raven, it is truly a most wondrous day!" she exclaimed in her cheerful manner.  
"Keep it down Star!" she responded. "This has to be kept between us."  
"Okay, but for now, we have to get you properly dressed. I have prepared something for you. Just if this ever would happen." Starfire cheered. Raven frowned.  
"What is it?" she asked. Starfire opened her closet to reveal it. "Wow. So that's a thing."

(Back to Hades)  
He was pacing back and forth in his room, ready to have a breakdown.  
"Oh god, I'm so nervous and I don't even know why!" he said.  
"Hey, everyone is nervous on the first date." Robini said in his attempt to calm him down a bit. Hades had taken Robin to his room to tell him about what Raven had asked.  
"Figures. But still.. Do I smell funny? Do I look good? Maybe I should change into something more formal. Shit, I don't know!" he said frantically. Robin sighed.  
"Dude, take a chill-pill and calm down. I'm a 100 % sure, that it's gonna go well. It isn't every day Raven asks someone out." he paused for second. "Actually, she has never asked someone out."  
"As if that would make me calm down. That means I'll be the first one ever." he said, even more nervous than before.  
"Hades. Listen here, you look great, ya smell good, and for gods sake Hades. She has never EVER, asked someone out. That means that you're special. You've got something nobody else has." Robin said, trying to hype him up. "I mean come on, you have to be THE man, to do this."  
"Yeah, you're right. I got this man, I got this in the bag." he said in response. He laughed. "Thank you Robin. You should probably leave, cause she's on her way." Robin nodded and left. _'Alright. Final preparations'_

"Hey Robin. Where's Hades?" Raven. She was ready to meet him.  
"Oh hi Raa~.." He stopped to marvel at the new Raven. She waved a hand in front of his face to catch his attention.  
"Oh, sorry. He's outside waiting for you." he said and led her outside. Near the edge of the island stood Hades. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants.  
"Good evening Raven!" he yelled. "Come on down!" She walked towards, checking her dress to look after any faults. _'Wow. She looks gorgeous.'_ he thought looking at his date for the evening. She wore a dark blue dress, reaching down to the middle of her shins. She even had short heels on. A red bracelet was on her right wrist.  
"Wow Raven.. I'm at a loss for words. You look amazing." he said, smiling and blushing slightly.  
"Uhm, thanks Hades" she said, blushing bright red. "You too."  
"No, I look mediocre compared to you." he said with a smile. "Come on. There's a forest a couple miles out south. I think you'll like it." She slightly raised an eyebrow. "We aren't gonna walk are we?" she asked. "No. I have a ride." he said, then whistled as loud as he could. It wasn't long before something appeared. A plane came down and hovered in the air.  
"That's our ride?" she said, staring at the small aircraft.  
"Yeah. I'm more connected than you think." he said with a wink and held out his hand. She took it. Then they got picked up by a black pillar, made by Hades. The side door opened, and they stepped in.

"Seriously. How did you get this?" she asked, smirking deviously.  
"Well, let's just say, that I convinced Gizmo to build me one." he answered.  
"Nice." she said and giggled.

The plane had automatically flown them to the forest. "Soo, what is this place called?" Raven asked  
"It was used to be called The Everforest." he answered. "Legend says, that this forest has lived for eons. Sprung from The Great Tree of Eden." Raven looked around. It was a beautiful place. Even in the dark. The old oaks stood tall, housing several animals. The forest's flora had flourished to the extremes. "How come I've never heard of this place?" she asked. The forest was intriguing her.  
"It has remained hidden. It only appears if it wants to. I used to live here, before I became a titan." A solitary tear trickled down his cheek.  
"You okay?" she asked with worry.  
"I'm fine. This forest just brings back some memories. Good memories."

They had walked for about an hour before they decided to sit down. They sat by a giant tree. "This right here," He gestured at the tree. "Is the centre of the forest. It all started here." The great oak stood like an ancient king. Strong, but wise. "So, Raven. Is there anything you can share with me?" he asked. She squinted at him.  
"Like what?"  
"A secret. I love secrets, and I never tell them." he said with an innocent smile.  
"Well since this night has been good so far." she paused for a second and started blushing. "I had a period when I was ten, where I would pee anytime I saw a squirrel, because I was so scared." He bit down at his to prevent himself from laughing, but he could not prevent a big smile grow on his face.  
"Hey! That's not funny!" she yelled and jumped on him.  
"Hahaha, it is to me." he said laughing. They playfighted for a bit, until Hades was on top. They had rolled down to the nearby lake. The moon shined bright on the two. For what seemed like forever, they stared at one another. _'Oh screw this!'_ he thought and pulled Raven in for a kiss. She gladly accepted. When their lips touched, it felt like their taste buds exploded with joy. Never had neither of them felt such warmth, so much passion. Hades was intent on exploring Raven. His tongue lightly tapped her teeth. She opened up. When their tongues touched, a moan escaped Raven. A warm feeling traveled down to in between her legs. She pulled away.  
"Did you turn up the heat or something?" she asked. He raised his eyebrow. Her eyes then widened. She was looking at Hades' arms. They were on fire.  
"OH GOD!" he yelled and jumped up, patting his arms vigorously. His eyes widened even more, when he noticed that he was becoming engulfed in flames. He was yelling at the top of his lungs, as he raced into the lake.  
"Hades!" she screamed, terrified. She watched with horror, as he jumped to the center of the lake. Descending to its depths.

Then suddenly.  
"AAAAAAARRRGGHH!" The lake exploded, and the a ball of fire rose above it. It shot towards Raven at an alarming speed, and stopped right in front of her.  
"Never thought that this would happen." a familiar voice said. The flames extinguished. It was Hades, but his clothes had changed. He had donned crimson red armor and wielded two flaming axes. His hair had turned red with black streaks. His eyes had become amber coloured.  
"What happened to you?" she asked.  
"My father foretold this. This is some of my hidden potential. The fires of hell, have awakened within me." he said in roaring voice. It sounded like something was burning, like crackling coals. He cleared his throat. "Sorry. I know it's sound cheesy." She shrugged and sighed.  
"And it happens at a time like this. Fantastic." she said with sky-facing eyes.  
"Indeed, Raven." someone said. It was the man they never thought, they would see again.  
"Slade!" Hades yelled.  
"Calm down now. We wouldn't wanna start a fire." he said, eerily calm. Every joint of Hades' armor bursted with flames. He swung his axes in a cross, sending white fire towards Slade. "Captain. If you may?" A blast of ice shot at the cross. It disappeared. Captain Cold stepped out of the shadows.  
"Really? I thought you were smarter Slade." he said, dissapointed. To him, Captain Cold was a lackluster villain.  
"And don't you think that Flash will notice that he isn't in jail?" As on cue, a red flash sped around Cold. He was now tied down with a rope.  
"You damn right I will." The Flash had arrived. "Evening you two. Or three I guess." He looked at Slade. "You've got a lot of nerve messing with me Slade." He was suddenly in front of him.  
"Not me. Him." said Slade and pointed to his right. A yellow Flash appeared and hit the red one in the face.  
"Hello Barry." the one in yellow said. Flash quickly got back up.  
"Thawne." he and tackled him. "I'll take this elsewhere kids! Keep Slade busy!" he yelled and ran off.  
"Wait! I could.." Hades started, but Flash was already gone. He look over where Slade was standing, and noticed that he was gone.  
"What was that about?" Raven asked.  
"I don't know, but I think Flash is gonna need some help. Go home Raven. I'm gonna go give him a hand." She nodded and flew off to the plane. He looked towards his love. _'I have to get back.'_ he thought. The joints in his armor shined with white flames, as he shot off into the sky.

"Why are you here Thawne?" asked Flash.  
"The same reason as every time. Because I despise you and your existence Barry." he said and ran to Flash to punch him. Flash dodged it and kicked Thawne in the back. He retaliated by quickly picking up a sharp iron rod. He spun around and tried to throw it at Flash, but he easily dodged his attack again.  
"Your getting slow Thawne." he said and smirked.  
"No." He ran behind Flash, grabbing the rod on the way, and thrusted it through his leg. Flash screamed in agony. "I'm just getting warmed up." Thawne then ran in circles around Flash, continuously punching him. He then pushed Flash to the ground. "See Flash. What you don't realize, is that you'll never be as fast as your opposite." he said in a sinister fashion.  
"Hey copycat!" someone yelled. Both Flash and Thawne looked to the skies. "You should hit the brakes!" Hades was flying towards them, with flames roaring behind him. It was almost difficult for Thawne to register it, but he managed to dodge Hades' crash.  
"Your fast kid. What's your name?" Flash asked.  
"The name's Hades. Big fan by the way. What am I up against?"  
"He calls himself Proffesor Zoom, or rather the reverse Flash." He groaned in pain. "Are you gonna be alright?"  
Flash looked at Thawne. "Yeah. I heal fast. You?"  
"I'll be fine."  
"Good luck to you then." Flash said, still groaning in pain. Hades took a battlestance. "I'm gonna fight a random kid instead of you? Now that's a joke I've never heard before." Thawne said cockily.  
"Don't be so sure!" Hades yelled. He jumped towards him, spinning with his axes like a tornado of flames. Thawne easily dodged it by running to the left. He yawned with boredom. Hades suddenly stopped and swung the axes at Thawne, setting walls of flame around him. He tried to vibrate through them, but the fire was to intense.  
"See Thawne? I'm not a joke, and you're not going anywhere." he said with a smirk.  
"I suppose I did underestimate you. A mistake I won't make again." Thawne growled. Hades turned around to see Flash in a better state than before.  
"Better?" he asked.  
"Better. Thanks for taking care of him. The League will take it from." he said and moved up close. "And I think your girlfriend is waiting for you."  
"Thanks. See you around." said Hades. His armor flared and he rocketed into sky.

"Dearest friend Raven, are you alright?" Starfire. Raven was standing outside the Titan Tower in the dark.  
"I'm fine Star. I'm just worried for him." she said and looked of into the distance. "Worry not Raven. I don't know him very well, but I believe he is a very strong individual." she said and put her hand on Raven's shoulder. "He will be fine." She then turned around and went inside. Raven sighed and looked down.  
"It's nice to know that you worry about me." someone said. She looked up, and familiar hands gently grabbed her face, pulling her in for a kiss. It was tender, and filled with love and passion. They both pulled back at the same time. His armor was gone, and was wearing his original clothing again.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"Back there? I'll tell you all about it."  
"This reverse Flash? He has superspeed too?" Raven asked.  
"Yeah, but he's not too smart. Or just insane I guess. A sociopath that hates the Flash. His real name is Eobard Thawne or something." he said.  
"What kind of name is Eobard Thawne?" she asked with weirded out face.  
"A 25th century one. He's from the future." She looked at him with an even more weirded out face. "I know. It's weird future stuff." he said and copied her expression. She laughed and pushed him playfully. "So it's like that huh?" he said laughing. He picked her up and threw her onto his bed. "I think I've found your weakness."  
"What is it then?" she asked, smiling with play.  
"You're ticklish!" he said and jumped on her. He started to tickle her.  
"No! Stop it!" she yelled while laughing loudly. But in the midst of her laughing, he could hear a faint beeping noise.  
"Wait. Do you hear that?" he asked. She was still trying to stop laughing.  
"Haha, what?" She slightly frowned when she noticed it. The beeping started to intensify. Hades started to search his himself for the source. He felt a slight bump on his chest. He ripped off his shirt, to discover a small mechanism.  
"What is that?" she asked nervously. A male voice appeared in his head. _"Run"_ So he did. He ran as fast he could. It wasn't long before he was outside, and the beeping was getting louder.  
"Oh fuck." he said to himself.  
"I came here as quick as I could, where is it?" a speedy voice said. It was the Flash. "Thank goodness you're here. I think it's a bomb!" Hades was panicking.  
"Anyone capable of disarming this thing are miles away from here. Your gonna have to run." Flash said.  
"Run? How fast?!" Hades yelled.  
"Here." Flash's hand started to crackle with, what seemed like lightning. "I hope this works." He touched Hades' shoulder, and a surge of energy ran through him. "Now go!" he yelled. Hades clenched his fist and began to run. The speedforce was rushing through him, giving him an enormous boost. He kept running and running, over the water and out of the city. He had reached the outskirts of the area, in the wasteland.  
"Oh god. I'm so tired." he said quietly. The beeping had almost stopped. "So this is how it ends. Exploding into pieces." Suddenly, it clicked. It was almost as if time had slowed down. He saw someone. It was Raven, and everyone else. Flash was there too. It looked like he was trying to hold her back. She was crying. Screaming for him. "Raven. I'm so, so sorry." he said to her, but she could not hear him. He sank to his knees. Silence filled his soul. Only the faint beeping of the bomb. "NO! I won't let him die!" He could hear her. His face was drenched in tears. _'She won't make it without me.'_ he thought. A fire started to burn in him.  
"I will not let you down!" he yelled. Then, it went off. The explosion could be heard and seen, all throughout Jump City.


	3. Don't Fret Dear Raven

**Okay, this is the last of the chapters that come from my days of not using this website. So from now on, it's going to be hardcore work! If you want to, please leave a review. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I, The Storytelling Wraith, do not own any pre-existing characters in this fanfic.  
 _'insert text'_ = Thoughts  
 _"insert text"_ = Speech on other planes  
**

* * *

"NOOOO!" Raven screamed. Anger and sadness ran through her. "Why!" She hammered her fist into the ground. The team ran to comfort her.  
"Raven, I'm so sorry." Robin said. "Even though, I didn't know him as well as you." He paused, then stood up and said, "He did it to spare us from, that fate. He saved us." Starfire was having difficulties holding back her tears. She ran to Robin and started crying. Flash threw his fist into the building.  
"Dammit! If I had just thought of something better." he said, and proceeded to punch the building repeatedly.  
"Dude, calm down. You couldn't have done more than you did." Beast Boy said. Then, Flash felt something.  
"What the.." He looked towards the location of the explosion.  
"What is it?" Cyborg asked.  
"I-it's n-not, possible.." he stuttered. He ran to the cliff's edge.  
Robin's eyes widened as he started to put the pieces together. "Is he..?" he asked.  
"The speedforce, i-it's active. He's.." He looked down for a moment, then at Raven. She met his gaze through her tears. "He's alive."

 _'Ugh, what is going on. My head feels like a cannonball.' Hades looked up. A figure stood before him. "Who are you? Where am I?" he asked._  
 _"You're a part of the speedforce now. It seems Barry lended you some of it. Now you're here. You can call me Kid Flash." the stranger said. Hades trying to look around for an exit. But he saw nothing but energy._  
 _"I've got to get back." he said and began running. Then Kid Flash appeared beside him, seemingly holding back in speed._  
 _"I'll lend you a hand" he said and ran. It felt like hours, and only a second at the same time, before Hades saw a rip. "Jump into that. It might lead you back!" Kid yelled._  
 _"What about you?" Hades asked._  
 _"I'm long gone. Take care now." he said and dissapeared._  
 _"Wait! Kid!" Hades looked at the rip._

Lightning was waving through the air. The team and Flash had arrived to the scene.  
"I'm guessing that, that's not natural." said Beast Boy.  
"No. It's not." said Flash. They were all looking at the sky. Raven was holding Starfire's hand tight.  
"Please come back." she pleaded quietly. Then suddenly, lightning struck the ground, throwing dust into the air. Everybody covered their eyes. A gust of wind threw the dust away. In front Raven stood the one. Hades. He had her hands in his own. He was smiling. Raven did nothing, she just stared. It wasn't long though, before she threw herself into his arms, crying loudly.  
"There there now. I'm right here." he said and embraced her.  
"I thought I had lost you." she managed to say through her cries.  
"I'm here now, and I won't leave." He hugged her tightly. "I'll stay with you. Forever." he whispered in her ear. They had been standing there, for what seemed like an instant to them, when Flash coughed slightly.  
"What happened? How did you survive?" he asked. Hades slowly pulled his head back to look at Flash.  
"I became a part of the speedforce. A, Kid Flash, helped me through a rift to here. Do you know him?" Flash let a tear slip down his cheek. He laughed.  
"Yes I do. His name was Wally West. He was my nephew. Part of the speedforce now, but it's good to know he can still help." he said. Hades nodded.  
"And, Thawne didn't get much out of this." he said, then looked at Raven. "Come. Let's go home." he said. His dark veil engulfed both of them, and transformed into his eagle form.  
"Hey! When you're ready, I need to talk to you!" Flash yelled. The eagle screeched in response and flew off to the tower. Inside it, were Hades and Raven, standing together in the comforting darkness.

THE NEXT DAY...

It was morning, and Hades woke up to the biggest headache of his life.  
"Ow, damn." he said and rubbed his forehead. Next to him was Raven, slowly waking up.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"I have a headache. I think we need to have a vacation after what happened yesterday." As he got up, he noticed that they were not in his room, but in Raven's.  
"So you dumped me here?" he said and turned around to look at her. She shrugged.  
"I wanted you close by. You did pass out, so you know." He started to smile, and moved over to kiss her. Connecting their lips sent a chill down both of their spine.  
"Oh how I love you Raven." he said. His face lightened up. "I, have an idea." he said and jumped up. "I need to make a call." He held out his hand, and his veil carried his phone to him. He put in the number and called. A few seconds later, someone picked. He had put it on speaker.  
"Hello, this is Oliver Queen's office. How can I help?" a female voice said. Raven fell over in shock.  
"Hi there. Uhm, is this Felicity Smoak?" he asked.  
"Wait, do I know you? Cause your voice seems very familiar."  
"Felicity. It's Hades." The sound of a cup falling and breaking was heard.  
"Oh my god, Hades! Holy god damn have I missed you!" she yelled out of the phone.  
"I've missed you too Izzy. Is Oli there?" he asked and winked at Raven. Her face was in shock.  
"Yes, I'll go get him." she said. She put the phone down and ran, to what they presumed was Oliver. The phone got picked up.  
"Hello?" someone said.  
"Oli? Is that you?"  
"Holy crap H, it is you! Man, I've missed you! How've ya been?" Oliver was ecstatic.  
"I've been great, and I'll let you know why. Don't you own an establishment or two, out on Hawaii?" he said with a very slick voice.  
"I do have one. Why?" he asked. There was a slight pause.  
"Oh. Oooh okay, I get it. You come over here and I'll give you the keys."  
"Great, thanks a ton. See you then Oli." he said and smiled at Raven.  
"Yes of course. Can't wait to see you again. See you soon."  
"Bye." He hung up and turned to Raven. He bowed. "And there you have it. A reunion for me, and a vacation for us." he said. Raven grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in close. She grabbed his head, and kissed him, wildly. When she pulled away, Hades felt like he was on drugs.  
"Now that is my kind of thanks." he said in his euphoria.  
"You are just, amazing!" she said and pounced on him. "You know Oliver Queen! How?!" she asked.  
"I just met him at a fast food joint, and we connected pretty well. Nothing more to it." He touched Raven on her nose. "You better get started with packing." he said and kissed her cheek.

"You want a vacation?!" yelled Robin.  
"Uhm, yes?" said Hades.  
"Wha-wh-what? We fight superpowered villains for a living, and you wanna have a vacation!" Robin thinks that heroes should always be alert. Especially when you are a part of a team.  
"Listen, I almost died last night. I think I deserve a vacation." Hades was keeping his cool. "Besides, if there's trouble, you can just call."  
Robin sighed and rubbed his forehead. He turned around and started walking back and forth. After an awkward amount of time, he stopped.  
"Fine. You go, but be ready." he said.  
"Oh, yeah sure. See you in a week." said Hades and ran away, as fast as he could.  
In the distance he could hear, "A week!"

A FEW HOURS LATER...

"So Oliver Queen has his own airport?" asked Raven.  
"Yeah. I mean, what else are you gonna do in your life of debauchery." said Hades. They had traveled to Star City to meet up with Oliver.  
"Do you know if he's here?" Hades scanned the area.  
"Oli? I know you're there!" he yelled. For a few seconds, there was silence.  
"You must've been good at hide and seek." said Oliver. He was standing behind them, as if he had come out of thin air.  
"Oliver. It's good to see you." said Hades and gave him a hug.  
"And this is?"  
"Oh yes. Oliver this is Raven, my girlfriend. Raven this is Oliver Queen, or as you might call him, Green Arrow." Oliver held out his hand.  
"Pleasure to meet you Raven." he said. Raven blinked at him a few times, then took his hand.  
"Pleasure's all mine Arrow." she said and gave Hades an elbow to the side.  
"Ow! Why?!"  
"I didn't know that he was Green Arrow." she said and grabbed his hand, holding it tight. He sighed and shrugged at Oliver.  
"Well Oli, nice seeing ya, but as you know, I called for a vacation." Oliver nodded.  
"I know H, it was nice seeing you too." he said and directed his hand to the nearby plane. "This will be your ride."  
"Thanks Oli. You really are the best, aren't you?" said Hades with a smug face.  
"Haha, if you say so." said Oliver and shrugged. "Guess I'll be seeing you in a week."  
"Indeed Oliver. See you." said Hades and ran over to the plane, whilst waving and holding on to Raven.  
"Hey! I'm still here!"

AT OLIVER'S VACATION HOME...

"Wow." Raven said. The house was actually kinda small.  
"Not what you expected is it?" Hades ased. He had already seen pictures of the place, but he was still a bit suprised.  
"No not really." she said, raising an eyebrow as she studied the surroundings.  
"Yeah, he is a lot more, I don't know, minimalistic?" he said and shrugged. "But It's fitting. For us at least. Let's go inside." He took her hand as they walked inside.  
"There's nothing here." he said. It was only one empty room. The only thing that stood out, was what looked like an elevator. "Has he gone mad?"  
"That door looks like it fits into an elevator. Let's just see where it goes."  
Hades sighed pressed the button beside the door. A ding could be heard, though it was very faint. They exchanged looks as they both had the same thing in mind.  
"I think we know." he said.  
"We do." Raven smiled at Hades. He gave her a kiss on her cheek in response. The elevator arrived right after that.  
"Ladies first." he said.  
"Thank you." she said and took his hand. "Are you hinting at something?"  
"Maybe, but that's for later. If this place is as good as I think it might be."  
"Well I wouldn't know, we can hope for the best."  
Just a few seconds later, they had arrived. When the door opened, they were almost in shock. The room, that was before them, was an embodiment of beautiful darkness. The floor was made of white marble tiles, while the walls were a black and slick wood. In the far right corner was where the kitchen was placed on a small plateau. All modern equipment. Down in front of it was long table, enough for eight people. To the left of the table, two steps down, was a sofa and a black stained glass table. The room was lit with perfectly placed lights, and a small scaled chandelier, decorated with black crystals.

"Oh yeah. He hit the nail on the head, or whatever you say. Jeez, it's perfect!" Oliver had really outdone himself. Never in his life had Hades seen so much effort.  
"I agree, it's fantastic. We'll have to thank him later." It seemed new, but still it was in her taste. "But where's the bedroom? And the bathroom for that matter?" she asked.  
"I wonder.." he said and started to move his hand on the nearby shelf. When his hand came across an angel statue, he noticed that it was stuck. He turned it to the left, and a few boards removed themselves and were replaced with a door. "Oliver you cheeky bastard." He opened the black door to reveal the master bedroom. It was lit with two dim lamps on two bedside tables. A queen sized bed stood in between them. They both took a step forward and noticed the bathroom on the right. Instead of being the ordinary white tiles, the floor and walls were completely black. Only the shower and tub were white.  
"Nifty. Now, Raven?" Hades took her hands in his.  
"Yes Hades?" she asked. She was starting to blush.  
"Will you join me?" Hades' face oozed with happiness for being with her.  
"I'm sorry to say this, but that will not be possible right about now." The voice also came out of the walls. It was a little distorted, but they knew who it was.  
"Oh come on Robin!" he yelled, clearly annoyed. "How did you even find us?!" A tv popped out of the leftmost wall.  
"I'm a detective. It's what I do best." said Robin as he started to smirk a sly grin.  
"Whatever, give us a visual and a status report."  
"Right away." Robin looked away and tapped a few buttons, when a screen appeared. "This is a feed from Jump City. As you can tell, someone has on a massive rampage." He was right. Most streets were on fire. The buildings were crumbling.  
"Who would do this?" said Raven as a chill went down her spine.  
"A few people, but there is something specifically wrong with this." Hades had gotten into a serious tone and posture, which suprised Raven. How he could suddenly switch attitude was amazing.  
"What is it?" she then asked.  
"It's still dark."  
"What?" Raven looked closer at the feed. Her eyes widened in shock. The streets were on fire, but there was no light. "The flames are not emitting any light!"  
"There is only one person I know that would want to do that." He looked down, deep in his thoughts.  
"Hades?" She was starting to get worried. She had just gotten him back. He turned and grabbed her by the waist.  
"Stay here, and you will see what can I do." He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I'll be fine." He then let go, took a few steps back, and was gone.  
"Hades..." she mumbled. Even though he said that, she could not help but still worry. She turned to the screen. "Be careful."

A coat of darkness appeared in the middle of the street. Hades stepped out of it. He looked around to see mass destruction. Nearby buildings were crumbling. The street had several cracks in it.  
"Alright! You have my attention Jackie!" he yelled.  
Out from shadows came the man, known as Jackie Estacado. "You came." he said.  
"You set my streets on fire. I can't ignore that." They stared each other down, preparing.  
"You do remember our deal right?" Jackie asked.  
"I do. Let's get this over with."  
"Very well. Let the madness end."


	4. The Sovereign Pact

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I am so sorry that this took so long! My stupid human body decided to get sick, when I finally got a bit of inspiration back. So I chose not write. If I had chosen to, it would probably have been very sloppy. So I hope you understand. From now on, until I get sick again, there should be an increase in the upload-rate. Until further notice, I hope you enjoy this chapter. A lot of shit goes down. See ya next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I, The Storytelling Wraith, do not own any pre-existing characters in this fanfic**

 _ **'insert text' =**_ **Thoughts**

* * *

"It's been a while, hasn't it Jackie?" Hades asked calmly.

A long time ago, when Hades was still traveling, he once met a damaged, and broken Estacado. He sensed the being that was resting in his body. So he took action. Initially approaching the wounded man, the being lashed out at Hades. It was like a wild animal. It spoke.  
"You will not take him!" it hissed. But with his power over darkness, he quickly subdued the vile creature. He walked up to Jackie.  
"Wh.. ar.. ou.?" Jackie's words were weak and had little meaning.  
"I'm the one who could save you." Hades said. "Or destroy you." He held out his hand. Dark tentacles sprung from them, and started to mend Jackie's wounds. Jackie spat blood out onto the paving.  
"There always is a catch, isn't there?"

Now was the time for the pact to be finished.

"Let's skip the formalities." Jackie said. The Darkness was slowly enveloping his body, preparing for combat.  
"Have it your way then." Hades responded. His own darkness was also enveloping his body. As it reached his face, he closed his eyes. He remembered the rules. All that had to happen, was that someone had to die. When he opened his eyes, they shined blood red. His darkness was like a skintight armor. His hair waved upwards, like a flame. Estacado was also ready. His body was covered with the Darkness. There were two wings on is back.  
"Let us begin Jackie." Hades said.  
"Let's." Jackie responded. He wasted no time either. He drew two submachine guns and began firing at Hades. Hades dodged out of the way, slowly but surely getting to Jackie. Then two long spikes sprung from his forearms. Jackie quickly noticed and jumped up, still firing. Hades followed, deflecting bullets on the way.  
"Dammit!" Jackie yelled when he ran out of ammo. Hades was now in front of him, ready to deal a final blow. Luckily, chains appeared from his shoulders and grabbed Hades by the throat, even though he knew that Hades was prepared. He grabbed the chains and headbutted Jackie in the face. This attack sent him flying into the ground, easily breaking the concrete. Hades smashed into the ground, and leaped over to Jackie. He grabbed him mid jump and flung him up to the top of a building.  
"This is it!" he yelled. He was planning to do it. However, when Hades reached for Jackie, he turned himself around and made a chainsaw appear. Jackie swung it and hit Hades in the side, cutting right through. Hades dissappeared into the night, as if he was not really there, but he did not go unscathed. He reappeared a few yards away, and he was bleed from where Jackie had hit him.

"You've improved." Hades said, coughing up blood at the end of his sentence.  
"Hmph, perhaps, but you seem to be faking." Jackie scoffed. Hades smirked.  
"Not faking." He stood up with his wound healed. "Just holding back."  
"You shouldn't have done that." Jackie voice was like ice. Something was wrong. "Now I have only one last resort." He held out his hand. A ball of a tar-like substance bloated from it.  
"Jackie, what is that?" Hades asked.  
"I'll tell you!" he yelled. The ball exploded, revealing it's content. A black ring.  
"No Jackie!" Hades yelled and ran for the ring, but he failed. A powerful black aura knocked him back. "Don't do it!"  
"I have to. I need to win." Jackie said as he put on the ring. He held his fist out, showing off the ring. "The Blackest Night falls from the skies, the darkness grows as all light dies." The black lantern corps logo was starting to shape on his chest.  
"Jackie please! You have no idea about what that thing will do to you!" Hades loudly pleaded. It did not make him stop.  
"We crave your hearts and your demise, by my black hand, the dead shall rise!" It had been done. Jackie was now part of the black lantern corps. His eyes turned black. They were filled with death and decay.  
"Jackie you fool!" Jackie did not respond. Only a slight growl was heard. "Now, you die." Hades said.

MEANWHILE...

"Robin?" Raven said.  
"Yeah?" he responded.  
"This is not good is it?" she asked. Both Robin and Raven had watched the entirety of the fight. Now that it had been revealed, that Estacado was in the possession of a black lantern ring, they were both terrified.  
"No. It's not." They watched, as the two dark being clashed. Punches and weapons were sent flying with each blow.  
"Call in the League. This has become too big for us to handle."  
"Already done."  
"Then why aren't they there?" Raven said in her state of worry and panic.  
"I don't know Raven. I really don't." Even though Raven was afraid to lose Hades, she knew, that somehow, he would prevail.

 _'This guy is relentless!'_ Hades yelled in his mind. _'I just might some help.'_ Estacado thrusted his hand into the air, summoning several undead citizens. "Nah, I'll be fine" he said with a grin. Then suddenly, two bodybuilder sized undead attacked him by punching ferociously. Hades retaliated by punching them both in their stomachs, making them explode, blood and guts going everywhere. "What a mess.." he mumbled. A slight growl could be heard.  
"Release.." Jackie said.  
"Release? What do you mean?" Hades asked.  
"Give me their hearts.." Jackie's voice was getting raspy. The Darkness was taking over. Hades did not say anything. He just swung his arm up, making spears of darkness pierce every undead's chest, sending their hearts towards Jackie. Two serpent heads sprung from his back, catching each heart as they came close enough. When both of them were munching away, Jackie himself would eat one.  
"You have truly become a savage." Hades said with disgust. "To think I had hope for you."  
"You were wrong indeed." Jackie said. Or rather, the Darkness said. It was completely revitalised.  
"Let him go."  
"Never!" it yelled.  
"Very well." Hades held out his arms out to the sides, hands open. He was concentrating. Starting from his chest, red strings starting to form. They began to reach out, becoming veins. They shined brightly. He took a deep breath. Then his eyes shot open, shining, not red, but purple. A flaming purple colour quickly spread through the red strings. "For your crimes against against humanity." He then reached out behind and in front of him, as if he was grabbing something. And he did. Two scythes had now taken their place in each hand. "You have been sentenced to death!"

The possessed Jackie roared and hurled himself directly at Hades. It was not even a punch or a kick. He tried to overwhelm him with a tackle, but Hades only shrugged it off and threw him into a building. "You're lacking. You have no hopes of defeating me." Then, ten serpents shot out of the rubble, repeatedly striking Hades. A dark orb formed around his hand. He lifted it up, destroying both the serpent heads and the barrier he had put to protect outsiders. Hades walked over to a beaten Jackie. "Well doesn't this bring back memories." He put both scythes in one hand. "It's a shame that I didn't get to use these two." he said and sighed. The scythes dissappeared and was replaced with a giant, dark spear.  
"Stop!" The thundering voice roared through the streets. It even made Hades freeze. He looked to his left to see the Justice League and his teammates. And Raven. Superman was the one who had yelled. "You can't do this." Hades' dark skin started to fade, but the purple lines remained, intensely pulsating. Raven's expression begged him to stop. Jackie suddenly coughed.  
"Do it." he said with his last strength.  
"She's waiting for you." Hades said with sympathy. Jackie mustered up a smile. Hades raised the spear.  
"NO!" Raven yelled. He then rammed it into Jackie's chest, piercing his heart. A large cylinder of dark energy rose from Jackie.  
"Be at peace, Estacado." Hades calmly said. A hand was placed on Hades' shoulder. It was Batman.  
"You're coming with us." he said.  
"I know. One thing though." Hades looked him dead in the eyes. "It's what he wanted."

A FEW HOURS LATER...

Hades had been led to the Watchtower, where he was put in a holding cell. The leaguers were now discussing about what to do.  
"Batman, did you get anything?" J'onn asked. Even through his mask, you could see his stern and dissapointed expression.  
"No." he said. "It's like he never even existed. No family, no education, nothing."  
"This will be a problem yes?" Diana asked.  
"Indeed." Batman shortly answered. This was one of the first times he could not find anything out about someone.  
"Has anyone been in there?" Barry asked. "I did tell him that we needed to talk."  
"Nobody has, and I know Barry." Batman said back. "I know."  
"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing, we should attempt to question him." Shiera suggested.  
"Agreed, although we don't exactly know his full potential, he did come willingly."  
"Then it's decided, J'onn and Diana, you two will do the questioning while I and Batman will try to dig up some info. If any at all." Superman said.  
"What about the rest of us?" Shiera asked.  
"You are to question the Teen Titans. They might now something we don't." Batman answered and stood up. They knew what to do.

The room they had put Hades was what you would expect. Grey walls, three chairs and a table. Since they had brought him in, he had not said a word. Having to release that much power had put a strain on his body. He was more bruised and hurt internally than anything. More than two hours had passed before someone came in. It was the Manhunter and Wonder Woman.  
"Questioning time is it?" Hades said whilst grinning.  
"I'm guessing you've been in this sort of situation before." Diana said, pondering over the grinning.  
"Trust me lady." he said and spread into dark pieces. He reshaped himself right in front of her. "You don't want to know." He then did the same thing, reappearing in the chair he was just sitting in.  
"That isn't what we came for." J'onn said.  
Hades exaggeratingly sighed, as if he was bored. "You want to know why I did it, right?" he asked. All J'onn did was nod. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, his head resting on his folded hands. "Where do I begin?"  
"Let's start from when you first met Jackie Estacado." J'onn said and sat down.  
"All I did was help a man in need."  
"But there was something else, wasn't there?" Diana asked.  
"Yes. There was something. It was like a sentient animal, and in many ways, it's powers resembled mine."  
"What is it?" she asked and placed her hand on the table, leaning a bit over it.  
"You must mean what it was." he corrected. "When I killed him, I also killed it. That was my ultimate goal. All I know about it, is that it was creation. And evil."  
Diana exchanged a glance with J'onn. "Then why not kill him when you found him?" J'onn asked.  
"I had no idea what it actually was. I thought it could be controlled. So I gave Jackie an ultimatum." Hades leaned back and looked upwards. "He would have to learn it's ways and try to beat me for control, or else I would kill him. But I had no idea he would go so far."  
"The ring."  
"Yes." Hades was now looking to his left. His eyes then shot to his right and he jumped back. A massive sword entered the room through some sort of portal, and smashed the chair he was sitting in. "What the.. No way." He knew that sword. Three more portals then appeared against the right wall. Out of the far right one, came a pale man wielding two scythes.

"Hello son."


End file.
